VPBE
* Snowdown 2014 skins * Lunar Revel 2015 skins * Numerous champions had their textures recolored * Legend of the Poro King featured game mode |Latest = November 21, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. V4.21 Forecast :Nothing to report. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * Blood Moon ** ( ) ** ( ) * Snowdown Showdown ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon743 Battlecast Poro.jpg|Battlecast Poro ProfileIcon744 Gentleman Poro.jpg|Gentleman Poro ProfileIcon745 Ghost Poro.jpg|Ghost Poro ProfileIcon746 Astro Poro.jpg|Astro Poro ProfileIcon747 Dragon Poro.jpg|Dragon Slayer Poro ProfileIcon748 King Poro.jpg|King Poro ProfileIcon749 Poro Attack.jpg|Poro Attack PVP.net ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;The Poro King * Blind Pick (with bans) on Howling Abyss with added elements of Dodgeball and Poros. * Champions gain the following summoner spells: ** Poro Toss - Hurls a poro forward in the line that deals true damage to the first enemy hit. If Poro Toss hits an enemy you gain the ability to cast Poro Dash for 3 seconds, which causes you to dash to the target. Using Poro Dash will reduce the cooldown of Poro Toss by 5 seconds. (20 second cooldown) *** Each player is followed around by two poros, which are their ammunition. Players can customise the appearance of their poros with the Battlecast, Gentleman, Shadow Isles, Astronaut and Dragon Slayer summoner icons. *** Poros cannot by blocked by spell shields or Wind Wall - because they are animals, not spells! ** To The King! - Hitting an enemy champion with Poro Toss earns your team 1 Poro Mark. Upon reaching 10 Poro Marks, you will summon the Poro King. While the king is active, neither team can score Poro Marks and your team gains the ability to cast To The King!, which dashes you to your king's side (10 second cooldown). *** The King is an extremely powerful minion who will assist is pushing down the lane. In addition to a large amount of health, a health/mana regeneration aura and a built in poro-cannon, the King will intercept enemy Poro Tosses within a radius much larger than his standard collision hitbox (highlighted for all players to see). *** The team's current Poro Marks are disabled next to the kills and assists at the top of the screen. ;Team Builder * Team Builder will now remember your last played champion, position and role when you start a new match. This is saved across multiple log-in sessions. * Captains and their buddies can now change their champion, position and role all the way up until the Captain starts looking for additional players, changed from locking them out once the Captain starts choosing the role/position of additional players. League of Legends General ;Towers * Vanguard and Lightning Rod now have non-placeholder artwork. * Vanguard's tooltip has been significantly improved to distinguish between the self-shielding and ally-shielding, as well noting that the self-shield only works on champions. Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 4 * - Classic, Shamrock, Coral Reef, Marble and Obsidian. * - Classic, Frozen, Yellow Jacket, Surgeon, Blood Moon and Warlord. * - Classic, Infernal, General and Jade Dragon. * - Classic, Commando, Imperial, Viscero and Winged Hussar. ; * **Cast range increased to Global from 1100. You can now dash to any soldier regardless of how far away it is. ; * Stats ** Base damage increased to 52.376 from 50.376. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8.36 (+0.8) from 6 (+0.75). * ** Now passively generates 1 stack every 6 seconds. ** No longer generates stacks from unit kills. ** No longer generates stacks from using Twin Fang against champions. ** Bonuses rescaled to 100 / 250 / 500 stacks from 75 / 200 / 400. Note that on average the bonuses are unlocked quicker. * ** Fixed a bug where the delay was varying between 0.25 seconds and 0.5 seconds. *** Delay increased to 0.4 from 0.35. Fixing the bug proved to be a major buff. ** Base damage lowered to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Bonus movement speed is now 20% at all ranks instead of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 %. * ** No longer refunds mana. ** Enemies damaged by Twin Fang will take 25% increased damage from poison for 5 seconds, stacking up to two times. ** AP ratio changed to 55% at all ranks from 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 %. ** Mana cost changed to from . ** The following was planned but unknown if it was shipped: You can now "queue" Twin Fang by attempting to cast it while on cooldown, to make it immediately cast when available. ; * **Cooldown increased to 80 seconds from 60. **If Feast scores the kill on a minion or monster, the cooldown is reduced by 50% and the mana cost is refunded. ; * ** Fiddlestick's spells (including Dread) and attacks reduce his target's magic resistance by 10 for 3 seconds. * **Targets can now only be silenced once. **Will now prioritize enemies it has not yet damaged. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 16/14/12/10/8 from 18/16/14/12/10. * ** Bonus armor is now 20/35/50 + from 25/35/45 + . ** Bonus magic resist is now 20/35/50 from 25/35/45. ; * ** Mana cost lowered to 20 mana from 25. ; * ** Will now also damage all enemies within Slicing Maelstrom, even if they do not have any Marks of the Storm on them. * *: Little known facts: Slicing Maelstrom will only damage one enemy champion at a time, determined randomly; and an enemy can only be damaged three times in total. ** Damage interval improved to 0.25 seconds at every rank instead of 0.5 / 0.4 / 0.33. ** Cannot strike the same enemy more than once every 0.5 seconds (previously could strike the same target every time). ** The following was updated in the tooltip but is not yet active: Storm duration increased to 6 / 10 / 15 seconds from 3 / 4 / 5. ; * ** Nocturne gains substantially increased movement speed while moving toward feared enemies. ; * **Damage changed to 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 from 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 . * **On-hit damage changed to of target's maximum health}} from 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 . **Total aura damage changed to 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 . * **Cooldown reduced to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds from 11 at all ranks. **Base damage reduced to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260. **Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds at all ranks from 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5. ; * energy cost reduced to 100 from 120. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 9/8/7/6/5 from 10/9/8/7/6. * ** Now deals 20% bonus damage to monsters. ; * ** Self heal AP ratio increased to minimum from and maximum to from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 340. * ** Cooldown decreased to 4 at all ranks from 5 / 4.75 / 4.5 / 4.25 / 4. ; * ** Damage increased to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/120/160/200/240. ** Tooltip now displays that Zac will spawn extra chunks if he hits multiple enemy champions. Items ; *Base on-hit damage lowered to 25 from 40. ; (reintroduced) *New Recipe: + 350g = 850g. ; *New Recipe: + + 730g = 2440g. ; *New Recipe: + + 1250g = 2850g. *Magic resistance increased to 50 from 40. ; *Health restore increased to 300 from 200. ; *Challenging Smite's on-hit true damage is now 3X over 3 seconds instead of X true damage per hit, duration refreshing on subsequent hits. Effectively, Skirmisher's Saber no longer scales with attack speed/multi-strike. ; *Execution threshold increased to 240 from 200 . ; *Execution threshold increased to 400 from 200 . May supports no longer struggle to trigger Spoils of War late game! Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual upgrade and gameplay changes * - Visual upgrade and gameplay changes ;Refer A Friend :Botting has become a serious issue for new players and it's largely the RAF program that enables it with it's massive IP/RP generation (which itself leads to real-world trading problem, as the referral-holder accounts are usually sold). At the moment, 70% of accounts with 10 or more friend referrals have made use of bots; and 99% of accounts with 100 or more referrals have made use of bots. The skin rewards are also becoming infeasible for players to obtain honestly - so we're overhauling the system. * Each friend who reaches level 10 will grant 1000 IP, up to 5 friends (with no rewards thereafter). * 3 referrals will award . * 5 referrals will award . * All players on the current system (25 referrals for Warwick and 50 for Twitch) will be upgraded automatically and rewards will be back-dated (i.e. if you already have 5 referrals you'll instantly get all rewards). ** Players on the original system will not be upgraded automatically (the one where you get a trip to Riot with tens of thousands of friend referrals). References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed